crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceph Warrior
The largest known alien unit, comparable to a battleship, aircraft carrier and troopship combined. It is encountered on Reckoning after the Blue Hunter is destroyed. It is armed with 6 MOAC turrets, 2 Singularity Cannons and a MOAR turret. Its size is comparable to an Aircraft Carrier though much broader and much shorter in length. Description Warrior is a large, bird/dog like alien ship with "wings" or "arms' that make it look like some kind of animal. Warrior has two heads, the first one is the MOAR turret, the second one seems to be its chin. Warrior has four "legs", which are relatively small, the first two are mounted with a MOAC turret on each one, the rear ones seem to have thrusters on them. Warrior size is about 135 meters long, 157 meters wide, 57 meters tall from measuring in SandBox Editor but its weight is never properly given. From the final cutscene of Reckoning, its weight is measured to be about a battleship, as it can break USS Constitution in half. Story Alien Warrior is first heard in Core, where its roars shake entire mountain. It appears again in Paradise Lost where it flies over Prophet and Nomad, then exits off the sphere. Prophet says something at this point, referring to the alien as they are coming. Warrior appears for a brief moment in Ascension, as it submerges, and dives away presumably toward US carriers. Its last appearance is in Reckoning, and it has been finally destroyed by Nomad with a help from Helena and Psycho. In Crysis Warhead, Warrior is only seen in All the Fury. It comes with many aliens to capture the container and spawn Red Hunter to take care of any enemy below. It finally comes again after Psycho has knocked Colonel Lee off from his VTOL, and the Colonel is finally killed for good by the Warrior. Capabilities Warrior is one of the most capable vehicles in this game. It is capable of: * Activating shields, which reduce incoming damage and disrupt being locked on. * Spawning large units. From Warhead, Warrior is seen spawning the Red Hunter out of nothing more than glowing aurora. * Tough armor. Warrior can ram through many objects, from destroyer to carrier, are not problems to its armor. * Carrying units. Warrior can carry Troopers and Scouts inside, like most of Aircraft Carrier. Notes * Warrior has 2 previous designs. The first one was like an aircraft with internal compartment, later it had been changed to a large, 10-leg vehicle with very large "body", and had two unbalanced arms. These designs were finally replaced with bird/dog like alien ship. * Warrior horn is very similar to War of the World Tripods' horn. * Warrior has a very strange habit of ramming. It is at least seen ramming for two times. First, it rams and sinks a destroyer. Second, its "chin" rams a small portion of port side of USS Constitution carelessly. * After Nomad returns from the reactor and meets with the Chief Engineer for the last time,the Warrior is heard scraping the side of the Carrier,that also made a part in the interior explode,killing 2 Marines. * It is possible that there are more than one Warriors. Category:Aliens Category:Vehicles